


Bully

by FallzVentus



Category: Original Work
Genre: Assumed child death, Blood, Bullying, Circus, Eating, Gen, Horror, Magic, assumed death, dragon - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-01
Updated: 2018-11-01
Packaged: 2019-08-14 00:47:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16482899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FallzVentus/pseuds/FallzVentus
Summary: The Cirque Firefly is one of the best events to happen in Arcton. Everyone went to see it. Especially kids. They would do anything to see it. What if someone went to far?





	Bully

**Author's Note:**

> Did this in a day. I technically finished this Halloween night, so I still technically finished this one on time! Let me know if I missed any tags. I hope you enjoy.

Sean laughed as he ran through the streets of Arcton. Everyone in town was heading towards one spot; the towns square. Why? It was the Harvest festival. That meant only one thing. Cirque Firefly was in town to put on the show of a lifetime. They came into town around this time every year and finally Sean was going to be able to see a show.    
  
“Sean hurry up! We’re going to miss the show!” a voice said. Sean looked up to see his friend Arton a head of him. Sean grinned.    
  
“Are you kidding me?! I wouldn’t miss this for the world!”    
  
The boys started to run faster. They weaved through the crowd in front of them. Some yelled at them, but they didn’t care. It was the show of a lifetime. There was no way they were going to risk missing it. Just as they were about to reach the open tent flap, someone tripped them. Someone was laughing above them.    
  
“Where do you two think you’re running off too?” a female voice said. Sean knew that voice anywhere. He groaned as he sat up.    
  
“What do you want now Rita? We don’t have time for you today.” he said. The girl grinned with a smile filled with gaps in between her teeth. Her brother walked up behind her.   
  
“Just wondering what the rush is. That’s all.”   
  
“We’re going to Cirque Firefly like everyone else!” Arton said jumping up off the ground.    
  
“Yeah! Arton’s dad got us tickets.” Sean said. Rite hummed. 

“You wouldn’t mean these tickets would you?” She held up two pieces of paper. Sean recognized them immediately.    
  
“Give them back!” he yelled while going to tackle her. She easily moved out of the way.    
  
“It’s not my fault Arton is easy to pickpocket.” Her brother nodded in agreement.    
  
“My dad worked hard to get us those tickets!” Arton yelled.   
  
“Then I’ll be sure to thank him after the show!”   
  
Rita laughed as they walked inside the tent. Sean punched the ground and screamed. This couldn’t be happening. This couldn’t be another year where they miss the highlight of the Harvest festival. He started to sniffle and tear up. Arton looked down at the ground.    
  
“I’m sorry.” he said. Sean sat up and wiped away his tears.    
  
“It’s not your fault Rita is a bitch.” Arton laughed.    
  
“Language.”   
  
“Now you’re sounding like my dad.”    
  
The two laughed softly with each other and eventually calmed down. Arton helped Sean get off the ground. They looked at the circus tent and sighed.    
  
“What now?” Sean asked.    
  
“We could go to the river. Throw rocks or something.” 

“Sure I guess.”    
  
The two started to walk away until they heard a whistle. They looked to see a person in a mask. They looked to be in their twenties. The person giggled and signaled them over. The boys looked at each other and walked over. When they stood before the person, they tried to speak, but the person placed a finger where their mouth would be. They pointed in a direction and started walking. Sean and Arton followed. The person led them to the side of the tent. They were pointing to a tear would take them underneath the bleachers. The boys gasped and looked at the person.    
  
“Can we-” Arton started.. The person simply nodded. The boys grinned and crawled inside.    
  
Tonight wasn’t going to be a waste after all.

* * *

 

 

Arton and Sean were in awe of the show. From underneath the bleachers, they were able to see the entire show. They watched people sore through the air. Bend into impossible shaped. Pull pranks on each other. Perform magic never before seen in this small town. The rumors were true. This was the show of a lifetime; one that couldn’t be missed. The Ringmaster suddenly took the stage.    
  
“Ladies and Gentlemen. I truly hope you have been enjoying out show here at Cirque Firefly. But we have a SPECIAL treat for you tonight. I found them deep in the Abansi ruins. This duo is unlike any you have ever seen. Tonight I bring to you THE SCALED FLYERS!” he said.    
  
The Ringmaster vanished. The room went dark. Everyone started mumbling. Trying to figure out what was going on. Then a spotlight appeared in  center stage. Sean and Arton gasped. It was the person who let them in.    
  
The person giggled and clapped their hands twice. Fire of all colors appeared around them. The person started to dance around the stage. The fire followed. They threw their arms up, the fire went up. It was a hypnotizing dance. Soon, the fire flew to the corners of the tent. They brightened and grew in intensity. The shadows began to fall away. The light revealed a large red dragon standing behind the performer.    
  
The audience gasped in shock. Someone almost screamed. The performer placed their finger where their mouth should be. The room silenced. The performer danced around the dragon. The dragon watched them carefully. They waved their arms around and created large rings of fire in the air. The dragon suddenly took flight. It flew through the continuously growing path of rings with grace and poise. The crowd was amazed a dragon could be trained in such a way. The path of rings soon led straight to the performer. The dragon was flying at them at full speed. The audience was on the edge of their seat.    
  
Before the two collided, the performer jumped in the air. The dragon flew under them. The performer twirled and landed on the dragon’s back. The crowd cheered. The two flew around the tent performing tricks and flips no one in Arton has ever seen in their lives. Sean and Arton were just filled with amazement. 

The dragon and its partner were now hovering high above the stage. The performer slowly walked up to the dragon’s snout. The audience quieted themselves. For a moment, the performer was just standing there. Doing nothing. Then, they fell.    
  
They dived towards the stage floor. The dragon right behind them. It started to shrink in size. People could barely see it. Before the performer hit the ground, two giant wings sprouted from their back and stopped the descent. They gently landed on their feet. The wings disappeared. A small lizard version of the red dragon climbed onto their shoulder. The crowd roared with applause. Sean and Arton cheered as loud as they could from their position.This show was unbelievable.    
  
Then suddenly, everything went gray. Sean and Arton blinked. Was this a part of the show? The tent was oddly quiet. Weren’t people cheering just a second ago?    
  
“Hey, what’s going on?” they heard someone say. It was Rita. They looked to see the girl standing in her seat and looking around. Everyone else seemed frozen in time. Even her brother.    
  
“Bully,” all three kids heard a male and female voice say. They looked to the stage. The performer and dragon weren’t gray.    
  
“Excuse me?” Rita said.    
  
“Bully,” the voices said again. 

“Who me?”    
  
“We don’t like bullies.”    
  
“I-I’m not-”    
  
“You stole your experience here.”    
  
“Hey if anyone’s a bully, it’s Sean and Arton! I was getting revenge for them flaunting their happy life in my face every day. So what Arton’s dad worked hard to get the tickets, I deserve to be here! Their dad can just work harder to get them more.”    
  
Sean and Arton sat aghast as they watched the whole scene. How could she think that?! Their families combined barely made ends meet. The only reason they were happy was because of their parents being so loving and caring. 

“Bully~.” the voices sang. The performer’s head snapped to the side with a resounding crack. All three kids jumped. “Bullies get taught a lesson.” 

The dragon started to shift again. They heard its bones shift and pop. They saw its neck grow longer and its jaw become the size of a house. The jaw was right in front of Rita. She couldn’t move. Couldn’t breathe. It opened its mouth.    
  
“Bye bye Bully,” the voices said. 

The boys couldn’t see what happened, but they heard the sickening crunch. The visualized the blood being sprayed everywhere. Rita’s lifeless body hanging from the dragon’s mouth as it chewed on it. The boys were wide eyes and pale with fear. They themselves couldn’t move. Couldn’t think. Couldn’t breathe. The shock prevented them from doing anything rational. They snapped out of it and screamed when they heard a giggle behind them. They turned to see the performer; mask still adorning their face.    
  
“I hope you enjoyed our show. Please come see us again,” their voices said. The boys remained silent. Too terrified to say anything. 

The performer giggled again and vanished. The color returned.  The crowd was cheering. The boys ran out of the tent. They ran as fast as they could. Another set of feet was running beisde them. They looked to see Rita looking paler than any ghost. Her eyes white with fear.    
  
As the children ran, they knew one thing for sure.    
  
This wasn’t a show they will ever forget. 

**Author's Note:**

> HAPPY HALLOWEEN


End file.
